Voodoo doll
by cheesebananas'n'twilight4Gail
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, what will happen when she finds a perfect voodoo doll of him?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) OK I'm sorry Jacob fans, but I'm gonna tell you straight out-he won't be in this very much. I don't like Jacob much-he's OK just a bit weird. This starts when she goes to Port Angeles with Jessica, after the movie. On with the story!!**

Bella's POV

We walked down the road leading away from the theater, Jess chatting all the way. That was why I'd chosen her over Angela, whom I preferred if I was being totally honest. Jessica found the need to fill all silences with mindless chatter, whereas Angela was silent mostly, and sweet. But right now mindless chatter sounded good, though I tuned out for most of it, supplying a few "ooh"s and "aah"s here and there.

Suddenly we passed a small bookshop. I was immediately drawn to it.

"Stop for just a second," I said to Jess. "I want to have a look in here."

"OK. I'll wait outside, I have a reputation you know."

It took quite a bit of willpower not to laugh. Shallow Jess. Just because it was a bit shabby, and sold secondhand books. I personally thought it added to the overall charm of the place.

As I entered, windchimes played a twinkly tune above me. It reminded me of my favourite antique bookstore in Phoenix. I'd spent a lot of time browsing there throughout my childhood. I'd have loved to do the same soon, but I'd bet Jess was already getting impatient. I headed straight for the darkest corner of the store. I had to squint to see in the almost pitch black, and I could barely make out the outlines of the things on the shelf, but they looked like dolls. I took out my phone and let the light shine onto one.

The very second I glimpsed it, I dropped it in shock. It _was_ a doll, a voodoo doll actually. It was extremely intricately made, each stitch as perfect as the ones before and after.

But the most frightening thing was that the doll was almost an exact replica of Edward. As close a replica as a doll could get, anyway. His hair could have been actual bronze, and his eyes real topaz. I couldn't resist. I just had to get it. I carried it over to the counter and paid an old man for it-no, _him._ I wasn't sure what I would do with it. I couldn't hurt it, for obvious reasons. And I couldn't let anyone see me with it, I seemed crazy enough already. _Although, _I concluded, _that means I have nothing to lose._

I returned to Jessica after I payed, and she looked at my paper bag.

"What did you buy, Bella?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing... just a book."

"It looks very small for a book."

"It's... a very small book! Y'know, one of those pocket books." She sniffed suspiciously, but left it. I was never a good liar.

When I arrived back at the house, after Jess dropping me off, I went straight up to my room. As I looked once more at the doll, tears sprang to my eyes. I fought them off as best I could while I tried to think of what to do with it. Looking back, it seemed kind of silly to have bought it, but somehow I know it was the right thing. He wanted me to forget him, he wanted a clean break. Well too bad. I wouldn't forget him, not ever. To me, it felt like I was hurting him by not taking his wishes into regard, but strangely enough, part of me wanted to hurt him, to hurt him for all the pain he'd caused me. These thoughts also contradicted my earlier ones.

_Why can't you hurt him? Are you afraid? It's not like it'll do anything, voodoo isn't real, besides he's a vampire, it wouldn't hurt him even if it _was _real._

With that thought, I ran to my chest of drawers.

_There must be a pin in here, somewhere, _I thought frantically, ransacking each drawer and spilling their contents all over my bed. At last I found a sewing kit, with plenty of drawing pins inside.

I dug one out, pricking my finger in the process.

"Ow," I muttered to myself, but I didn't care, so long as I breathed through my mouth. Though that soon proved impossible, as I needed somewhere to keep all of the pins. I breathed shallowly, and only when I really had to but it was so overwhelming that eventually I surrendered and fetched a plaster from the bathroom.

When I was finally ready, I began to have doubts.

_Are you _sure _you want to do this? _I asked myself, but I had already begun, and there was no going back.

**(A/N) Wow, that is a really long chapter for me, please don't get used to it as I usually can't find much to write about. Review please, I will cry if you don't!!!!!!! Kidding. But please do anyway! Now excuse me, I'm off to watch the X Factor. LUCIE IS THE BEST!!! Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Yay, another chapter! I have so many ideas for this, they just keep coming!!**

Alice's POV

**~future~ **This was bad. Oh, this was very bad.

Bella's POV

The first pin was aimed for the heart. I was overwhelmed at the sense of satisfaction I got when it pierced the thin, filmy fabric.

_He hurt me, this is nothing like what he did to me. He deserves everything. Well, he would if voodoo dolls actually worked, _I thought. Revenge really was sweet. Just as I was aiming for the neck, my phone began to buzz. It was Alice. I picked up warily.

"Hello?"

"Bella, I'm so glad you picked up!"

"OK, what is it, Alice?"

"Bella, I need you to stop whatever it is you're doing right now. In fact, I know exactly what you're doing, and let me tell you, it's working."

I felt a jolt of fear and remorse.

"W-what do you mean?" I said, trying but failing to keep my voice even and curious.

"Bella, I will be outside your house in 3 minutes. We need to talk." Her voice was now angry.

"Goodbye," I whispered hoarsely, and hung up before she could reply. What had I done?

I sat down, almost hyperventilating.

_It's OK, Alice will be here soon, she'll fix things. Or will she? She's-_I cut myself off here, being about to say that she was "only human". I smiled wryly, but suddenly the doorbell rang. Loud.

I ran downstairs, tripping a bit as I did so. I pulled the door open and before I said a word, Alice was in the kitchen seated at the table.

"As I said before, we have to talk," she told me, shoving me onto a chair with such force that my shoulders began to ache.

"OK,"

"Bella, what you've been doing - it's wrong. It's messing with a force that noone should mess with."

"Oh, I get what you mean... Sorta like... cheating death?" I asked innocently. I looked at her pointedly.

"Bella, please don't be difficult, _please._"

"OK, I've been putting this off, but... Is he OK? I didn't _mean _to do anything, these things aren't _supposed _to be real." I looked at her pointedly, again.

"No, Bella, he's far from OK."

When I heard the news that I new in the back of my mind would come, I let the black dots consume me.

When I woke up, we were in a car. A Porsche, by the look of the fancy controls.

"Alice, since when did you have a Porsche?" I asked.

"Um... Since about half an hour ago."

"You bought a car?"

"Not exactly."

I left it, as I felt that I'd asked enough questions to not be associated with whatever she'd done.

I lay back and tried not to think too much. Thinking was lethal.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I whispered after a while.

"It's OK, Bella. It looks like it's hit you far worse than it hit me."

"It shouldn't," I said in a barely audible whisper.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, sounding honestly curious.

"Well – he wanted a clean break, he wanted me to forget him. I guess I just couldn't."

She snorted.

"Is that what he said, then? No, Bella. He left to keep you _safe._ He loves you more than anything in the world."

"Really?" I asked incredulously. It couldn't be true. He'd said that he didn't want me. Alice couldn't be serious.

_But what if she is? What if he really_ did _love you? What if he _was _just lying to keep you safe? _Said an inferior part of me. But I quelled that part.

"Yes, Bella, really," she said so sincerely that I couldn't help considering...

But considering was lethal too. I couldn't let my mind wander off in that direction or I'd end up curled up in a ball, trying to hold myself together.

"Are we almost there?" I asked, changing the subject as subtly as I could.

"Yes. Just ten more minutes."

I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was dreading seeing him in pain. It wasn't right. I closed my eyes and waited to arrive.

"Alice, what did you do with..." I trailed off. I couldn't finish the sentence. But luckily she knew what I meant.

"I put it in the trunk." She looked at me. "Bella, you can _never _let that doll fall into the wrong hands. _Never._"

"OK," I promised fervently.

When we got there, I saw that it was nothing like their house in Forks. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Alice was beside me in a flash. We walked up the steps and onto the porch, and Alice rang the doorbell. Esme answered.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you're here," she said, enveloping me in a motherly hug that I didn't deserve. I hugged her back and we went into the house and upstairs. Alice paused outside a door. I braced myself and we walked in.

**(A/N) OMG! Cliffy!!! I'm gonna write a new story, but I need a vote on what it will be called, and which idea to use! This is on some other stories too, so please only vote once. I've already got a name for one of them.**

**Love. Kidnap. Lies.**

**Post BD. Bella gets kidnapped - and her kidnapper is imposing as her in her life. Who is the impostor? And will Edward figure out who is the real Bella? Will Renesmee?**

**Story 2:**

"**We were so out of touch with the world that World War III could have broken out and we wouldn't have known." What if WWIII had broken out while they were on Isle Esme? Will the Cullens be OK?**

**Story 3:**

**Leah thought that she would never imprint. But what if she did? And what if the imprintee was none other than Edward Cullen? Would they find love? Bella doesn't seem to think so...**

**And for story 3 I was thinking about "The imprinter and the imprintee..." but if you have a better one please tell me **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) I'm back!! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I had big exams, and I was busy over Christmas, and I'm back to school now... And I'm sad, because only _two _people voted on the poll!!!!! And thanks for voting, those who did. But everyone else made me _sad_. Well... sorta. Anyway... Vote!!!**

Bella's POV

I realized that my eyes were squeezed shut. I opened them slightly, so that the room was blurry, and I couldn't make anything out well. A slight pressure on my hand let me know that Alice was holding it. I squeezed hers gratefully.

Eventually I was able to open my eyes fully. I looked up at Alice, and she gave me a wan, but encouraging, smile.

We walked slowly to a curtain, and then around it. I kept my eyes firmly fixed on Carlisle's face, which was looking over the top of a blue clipboard. He appeared happy to see me.

"Bella," he smiled. "I'm glad you're here." What was it with the Cullens? They were _all _happy to see me. Didn't they understand that I was the cause of this whole mess? The reason Edward was comatose?

I gasped. I'd subconsciously glanced at the white, hospital-type bed next to Carlisle. Edward was, like I said, comatose. I didn't understand how this could happen to a vampire, but Alice was right. I'd been messing with a force that nobody should mess with.

I couldn't take my eyes away from his breathtakingly perfect face. It was a face that should never be in pain, and at that moment I knew that I would do anything to stop that pain.

Alice led me to a chair, and I sat down in a daze. She did the same on a chair next to mine. Carlisle was gone now. I didn't know why, but his absence alerted me to the presence of Jasper. He was standing in the far corner of the room with his hands behind his back. He noticed me staring and nodded in my direction.

He walked slowly over to us, and sat in the last of the three chairs, next to Alice.

"Hello, Bella," he said slowly. Alice leaned into his side and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Hello," I replied.

"I must have looked pretty crazy stealing that car," Alice said hastily to break the awkward silence. Jasper looked at her quizzically. She grinned.

"Well yeah, people who steal cars do tend to look a little bit shady," I pointed out jokingly. She grinned.

"Yeah, but add to that the fact that I was carrying an unconscious body over my shoulder..."

She trailed off and let out a peal of high-pitched laughter. I knew it was forced, but I joined in all the same, trying my hardest to kid myself that this was a normal situation. Well, as normal as you can get with vampires, anyway.

But the laughter soon ended, and even Alice ran out of chatter to fill the silence. There was one question that I'd been wanting to ask since I woke up in the car, but I wasn't sure how to voice it. It would sound bad however I phrased it, though, so I eventually just came out with it.

"Alice," I began.

"Yes, Bella?" she replied, inclining her head slightly in my direction.

"I'm sorry – I know this is going to sound bad. But... Why did you take me here? Was it to show me what I've done, in case I didn't believe you? To make me feel bad?"

"Bella! You know I'd never do that!"

"I know," I assuaged her quickly. "But my mind just jumped to that conclusion. I'm really sorry. But – why _did _you take me here?"

"This is gonna sound bad, too, but... I just panicked. I didn't know what to do, I felt so helpless."

Her face was so desolate that I reached out and hugged her. She leaned over and hugged me back. I started crying, and I knew that if she could, Alice would be crying, too.

"But Bella, I had another reason, too," she said, still rocking me gently. "I _really _missed you."

"I missed you too," I whispered back.

"And my third reason. This one's not gonna sound so good, either. But I heard somewhere that people – and hopefully vampires – can hear things when they're in a coma. And I just thought... I thought if he heard you, he'd wake up. Even if just to kill me for bringing you here."

I felt my face fall. I'd allowed myself to hope – big mistake. Of course he wouldn't be glad I was here. The hole in my chest loomed, threatening to consume me.

"Not that he wouldn't be glad you're here," she continued quickly. "Oh – I'm explaining this all wrong. You do believe me, don't you?"

She pushed me away gently, holding my shoulders with her tiny arms.

"Yeah," I lied. "Yeah, I do." She sighed.

"You're a terrible liar, Bella. _Please _believe me. I'm not lying. Really, I'm not."

She broke off and threw me a pleading glance.

"I'm going to have to tell you the truth, if I'm such a bad liar. No, Alice, I don't believe you. I'd like to, more than anything else, but I just can't see it. It doesn't make any sense."

She sighed, but left it, and we were plunged into silence again.

It continued like that for a while – the silence, and my occasional suppressed sob – until I noticed Alice's head snap up. She was having a vision – of that I was completely sure. I waited impatiently for the signs that it was over, but it must have been a long vision, as visions go, because it was two minutes until it was over.

"What was it, Alice? What did you see?" I begged.

"I saw_ you," _she glared. I was confused. Why would she see me?

"What did I... What was I doing?" I asked uncertainly.

"I can't tell you, or you might do it. But you'll know when it comes into your head. And promise me you won't."

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically. "That _really _clears things up. How am I supposed to know what not to do if you won't tell me? Can't you at least give me a hint?"

"No. But you _will _know, I promise you."

I sighed. Even Jasper was looking mildly amused.

"I promise," I said resignedly.

And all was silent again, until about 2 hours later.

"Bella, I'm really sorry, but we have to hunt," Alice said apologetically

"That's okay, Alice," I replied, trying to swallow my disappointment.

She and Jasper rose fluidly and started for the door, but when they reached it, Alice turned around.

"Don't take advantage of me being gone, Bella. What I said before still stands."

And with that cryptic remark, she flitted out, leaving me even more confused than before. I had to get my head straight. What did she not want me to do so badly? Leave? No... That couldn't be it. Judging by what she said before, the choice to leave was up to me.

I carried on into that train of thought for a while, but it was futile. I just couldn't come up with anything, and frankly it was making my head hurt.

So I tried a different track. I tried to think of something, _anything, _that could save Edward. A wild goose chase, I know. It was probably up to him whether or not he survived, now.

_I wonder if he can smell now, _I wondered idly. Because, if he could, he would smell my blood. It gave me a tiny bit of satisfaction knowing that my being here served some form of a purpose. Of course, if he could _taste _it...

Of course. That was it. The only surefire way of reviving Edward. And also probably the very thing Alice had forbidden me to do, but right at that moment I didn't care. I immediately began formulating it. The best plan was probably my wrist – not as painful, or frankly overtheatrical, as my neck.

But, no matter what way I planned it, the fact was this: This might, and probably will, kill me. But surely it was better me than him, right? I mean, I couldn't live in a world without him, and he could quite easily do just that – he'd proven it last September.

The nagging voice inside my head came back. _You don't know that for sure, Alice mightn't have been lying._

However, I was almost positive that she wasn't, so I ignored it once again.

That I couldn't tell anyone was the next realization I made. Everyone else would try to stop me, even Carlisle.

That reminded me. Where had Carlisle gone? He hadn't come back yet, and hours had passed. But surely that was a good thing, he might be gone for another while.

And that's when it hit me – it was now or never. Alice would see my plans become more defined, and she could be on her way right now. And I knew I had to do this.

And so I took a silver blade off a surface and stuck it into my hand.

The pain was immense and all-consuming. It took me a minute to clear my foggy head, and another to remember what I was doing. And another ten seconds to realize that I had no idea how to go about it. So I did the first thing that sprang into mind, and I pressed my bloody wrist by his mouth.

And, somehow, the pain got worse.

**Well... that was pretty hard to write, so I think it merits reviews, don't you? Oh wait, no, you don't, since only _two people _reviewed that previous chapter. So I guess I'll get very few reviews again... Which is a pity, since I'm not updating until I have at least twenty. And while you're at it, _vote on the poll_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uhh... please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING!!! Sure, it took a while, but it was worth it in the end, right? And I'm gonna set another target this time.**

**ANYWAYS Today I saw SEVEN silver Volvos! Isn't that totally amazing?!? So... Story... OK...**

Edward's POV (I know!!! Awesome, right?!?)

What's wrong with me? My last memory was Alice having a vision, and then I blacked out. Seriously, blacked out. And for all I know, that could have been months, weeks, days or even _hours_ ago...

But it was Alice's vision that scared me most. All I saw were flashes, flashes of Bella's face...

_Bella..._

I wince internally just thinking of her name, picturing the beautiful face that I would never see again. I want more than anything else to take her in my arms and tell her how truly I loved her. But she would never forgive me, just as I would never forgive myself. And I deserve all the pain I'm going through for doing what I did. It's getting harder and harder to tell myself that I did the right thing. The only way to keep going was to not question my prior judgment, that way I wouldn't have to live with the guilt, the doubt. The guilt and the doubt that I unequivocally deserve to live with.

Honestly, the most unselfish thing I'd ever done, and I was being intolerably selfish about it, refusing to see that it wasn't solely an unselfish deed, that I was perpetually ruining someones life.

See? That's a perfect example of what happens when I let myself get lost in thought. Although, it's the only place I _can _get lost...

The conclusion I constantly reach whenever I think about it is thus:

I detest myself.

There. The pure, genuine truth. The only thought I can depend on, in these dark days, to pull me through, to halt my churning mind.

There is no way to pass the immeasurable time in this state of mind but to _think_, and that's never a good pastime for me. I can't tell if my eyes are open are closed, but the fact of the matter is that I can't see. I doubt I would be able to see if they _were_ open, though. I really don't care that I can't see. To be honest, it's a blessing not to be forced to see everyone around me living their lives as if the world hadn't stopped turning, which, I admit, it hasn't. But it has never felt more like that in all of my deplorable existence.

It's hard to sum the feelings of the past months up in one word, but if I did, the word would be...

Happy.

No, not _happy!?!_ The word, of course, would be miserable, but all of a sudden, I can no longer think of that. There is something made purely of happiness invading my bleak prison. It's the first positive emotion I've felt in months. I find I have forgotten what it feels like to be really, truly _happy. _

But this happiness was mixed with something else, an almost intangible edge of danger, telling me that this happy feeling is bad. I struggled with this piece which had wormed it's way into my mind, but it carries on screaming warnings at me. Eventually, I search my mind. Why am I being forced to give up this paradise-like feeling?

However, when I look further into it, all that comes to me is a breathtaking face. I gasp – really _gasp_, not internally – and the feeling stops. The majority of me growls at the inferior piece that demanded that I stop – am I going dangerously schitzophrenic? But I refuse – albeit painfully – to take more of the precious liquid. I refuse to murder an innocent human.

I open my eyes.

**Sorry, I know, that was an _incredibly_ short (but necessary) chapter. Well, you know how you'll get me to update. 30 reviews, people! Seriously, it's not that hard! I don't care if you just put a smiley face! It still makes my day!! And yeah, I know that this was all in the present tense, but I thought it might be better. Was it? Should I have kept it the same? OH! Here's a crazy thought – review and tell me!!! Geniosical or what? Hahaha!**

**~Gail.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hey! Sorry for the slow update, I had stuff to do, and I have pretty bad writer's block on top of that, so... yeah. This is quite a bit like the last chapter, but this is Bella's POV. But not all of it. I'm putting another bit at the end, and this chapter isn't in the present tense. Also, I don't think I've _ever_ got as many reviews as I got for the last chapter, so thank you so, _so_ much. :)**

Bella's POV

The pain was everywhere. I hadn't guessed it would be anything like this bad. I was fighting a losing battle with the blackness that threatened to consume me, and soon I would have to surrender. At times, it was hard to remember why I was putting myself through this... 'Pain' would be an understatement – but all I had to do was pull up Edward's face in my mind, and I could deal with it. For a few minutes, – or hours, I couldn't tell the difference – anyway. Then it became unbearable once again.

It carried on like this for what seemed like quite some time, until I finally blacked out. Contrary to what I'd expected, it was no different to being fully conscious. I had my eyes closed then, so the lack of sight was no different, but the searing feeling didn't subside either. I was anticipating relief, and I was disappointed when I didn't get it. But I'd take it willingly, knowing I was saving Edward.

The burning was the only thing that was constant in my half-consciousness. I was, strangely, almost thankful for it, since it stopped me from slipping away altogether. The thing that was furthest from constant was my train of thought. I found that I could only concentrate on any one thing for a few seconds. It was rather irritating.

Just then, I was shocked to realize that it was getting more bearable. Maybe I was dying. It seemed like a faraway time that I was hoping that I would survive. _Everything_ seemed faraway in that moment. Even the thought of my own death didn't seem so bad. That shocked me, and put things into perspective.

_I can't die, _I thought desperately. It wasn't that I was depressed enough to _want _to die in the first place, but aside from that, I wouldn't want Edward to have to live with the guilt he'd unequivocally feel if I died, as he would probably put it, 'because of him'. I wouldn't die _because _of him, I would die _for _him. But that still didn't mean for one second that I wanted to.

But the return of my senses _didn't _feel like death, or how I'd pictured it, anyway. I'd had plenty of near-death experiences, so I should have gotten a pretty good idea of what it was like, but this was more like... relief.

_You're probably delusional, _I told myself as a last-ditch attempt to not bring up my hopes. But I was not delusional, of that I was sure. The pessimistic side of me lost, and I truly began to believe that I could walk away from this. It no longer felt like a fading dream, but something I could cling to as a small bit of hope in a sea of despair. And so I clung on, with all my might, and thought of nothing else.

Edward's POV

The first thing I noticed was a figure slumped in a chair next to me. I heard a sharp intake of breath – my own. Her arm was held out towards me, having collapsed next to me when I rose.

I could look no longer at the appalling sight that Bella had become. Her wrist was a bloody mess – _my fault – _but that wasn't the only thing that caused me to look away in disgust. Her once-happy face was in agony, which was evident even when her eyes were shut.

_Also my fault._

"Carlisle!" I yelled, breaking the unbearable silence. He arrived in an instant.

"You're awake," he smiled, and then gasped as he saw Bell. "What _happened?_"

"I don't know," I replied monotonously.

"Alice brought her, but still, I never dreamed that... Not that this could have anything to do with Alice."

"Of course not," I agreed. Alice would have done everything in her power to stop something like this. That didn't stop me from being angry, though. What was Alice thinking?

My placid tone, apparently, didn't fool Carlisle. "Edward... don't be too hard on her. It wasn't her fault."

I nodded grudgingly. Berating Alice would help nothing.

"Will she be alright?" I asked, nodding with closed eyes at Bella.

"I think so," Carlisle said distractedly from across the room.

"Will... Did I..."

I couldn't even speak the words – _will she become one of us? _Luckily, he knew what meant.

"No. The cut was made with a blade –" I winced "– and, miraculously, no venom got in. She'll be just fine."

I sighed, relieved.

I was unable, it seemed, to continue the conversation without running into a sticky subject, so I gave up. I ran into the next room – it felt wonderful to run.

"Edward!" called Esme, hugging me as soon as I stepped through the doorway.

I chuckled. "Hello, Esme."

She pushed me back after a minute and scrutinized my face with a gasp.

"What?" I asked.

"Your _eyes..._" She held a small mirror in front of my face.

I saw straightaway why she was shocked, and why Carlisle had stolen furtive glances at me whenever he thought I wasn't looking. My irises were a deep red, so deep that it was almost like staring into a pool of blood. I barely recognised myself.

Esme's tight-lipped expression told me that she knew exactly why I looked like a monster. She frowned even more when I opened my mouth to explain, but she didn't interrupt. It was almost as if she wanted to be proven wrong, to be told that I wished with all my heart that Bella hadn't put herself in danger to help me.

So I proceeded to tell her everything, starting from the moment I knew what was happening myself. I watched her face soften with every new addition the the tale, until she embraced me again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought... This wasn't your fault."

"It was. _Is_," I whispered.

"Don't blame yourself, Edward. It was her own choice, a foolish one, admittedly, but certainly not something you could have stopped. You know better than I how stubborn she gets."

I nodded. It was all I could do. It _was _my fault, but Esme would never agree, so I thought it better to just drop the matter.

Just then, Alice stormed through the door.

"Where is Bella?" she demanded. I stared into her furious, pitch-black eyes, and she took one look at my face and screamed.

Jasper was by her side in an instant. I hadn't noticed him come in.

"What have you done, Edward?" he asked, shaking his head. "Is this what you saw?"This question was directed at Alice. I inclined my head towards her.

"You _saw _this happen? Why didn't you do anything to stop her? Do you know how close it came?" I yelled, stepping closer to her with every sentence. Jasper stepped closer to me, too.

"Listen to me! I did try to stop her! I warned her. I wouldn't have gone, only I don't think I could have stayed near her much longer – I hadn't fed in days!"

"So you gave her the idea? Fabulous! That's so much better!"

"I didn't _tell _her what not to do! I presumed she'd know what I meant by "Don't try anything funny just because I'm gone!" I told her about her doing something stupid in the vision, and warned her not to do it!"

I relaxed a little bit, but it didn't make me feel any less tense about anything.

"I'm sorry, Alice. This isn't your fault, and I'm being very rude. My apologies."

Jasper relaxed his stance a little, but was still in between us.

"I understand. I didn't think she would, after I told her..."

"No worries. Carlisle says she'll be OK, anyway, so..."

I put on a brave smile, but everyone in the room knew I was faking.

**(A/N) I wrote like half of that chapter within the space of 2 hours, because I really have to go study for my exams – "Studying for my future," as my friend calls it. Haha :). Review, pretty please! 40 review before the next chapter! That's only another 6! :D**


End file.
